A Scary Summer Night
by NinjasandStars
Summary: In episode 10 of the anime, Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Azusa, Natsume, Subaru, Ema, and Wataru head off to their summer home. We all missed Tsubaki of course (and I missed Louis. And also Iori cause they barely got any screen time.) So this is most definitely what happened while everyone was away. Tsubaki, Louis, Iori, and Yusuke's chaotic summer night. Enjoy!


In episode 10 of the anime, Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Azusa, Natsume, Subaru, Ema, and Wataru head off to their summer home. We all missed Tsubaki of course (and I missed Louis. And also Iori cause they barely got any screen time.) So this is most definitely what happened while everyone was away. Tsubaki, Louis, Iori, and Yusuke's chaotic summer night. Enjoy!

* * *

Iori closed his book and looked around the living room. The summer evening made everything feel slow and sluggish. The evening sunlight cast shadows in the room. The silver-haired teen sighed. Most of his family was at their summer home. They would be coming back tomorrow morning. Tsubaki was at work, progressing diligently on his anime. Louis had called earlier and informed him that he was having dinner with a couple of his customers. Yusuke was in his room, studying hard in order to go to the same University as Ema.

Footsteps bounded down the stairs. A fiery red-headed teen made a beeline for the refrigerator. He took a bottle of cold water out and gulped it down.

"Ah! I feel satisfied!" Yusuke proclaimed. "I've been studying hard all week long. I need a break."

Iori stretched out on the couch, "Yeah, me too. The rest of the family will be coming home tomorrow. Let's do something."

Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "After dinner you wanna watch a movie together?"

"Hmmm. What kind of movie?" Iori responded.

"I don't know just any movie I guess." Yusuke stated.

Iori looked around the room once more. His eyes followed the shadows that stretched out on the floor. This gave him an idea.

"Let's watch a scary movie then." He suggested. He loved scary movies- especially the psychological ones. They made everything seem more real.

The red-head's eyes had widened, "S-scary movie?" His eyes darted around the room at the shadows. It began to dawn on him that this was what a room looked like in a scary movie.

"Ahaha, how about a Disney movie or something?" he nervously offered.

"What's wrong with a scary movie?" Iori inquired, a slight smirk forming on his face. "Is it, too scary for you?" He teased.

Yusuke felt his cheeks start to flame, "NO! I was just throwing out some ideas around. There's nothing wrong with a Disney movie you know." He stated.

"And there's nothing wrong with a scary movie either." Iori returned. "Then it's settled. After dinner we can watch a scary movie. We can even stay up all night and be scared out of our minds." He got up and sauntered to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. "Besides, you won't have to pretend to be tough since Ema isn't here." He continued to tease.

Yusuke marched towards the table and began setting it up, "Shut up! And I don't pretend to be tough." He said with a haughty air in his voice. Iori continued to smirk.

The two teens quickly gulped down their meal and settled in the living room in their pajamas. Iori had brought down his collection of scary movies and was rummaging through the DVDs, trying to find one to watch. "Oh! I haven't seen this one yet. It's supposed to be extremely scary. And it's based on a true story."

Yusuke wearily eyed his older brother, "That's great." He grumbled miserably. Iori ignored his sarcastic statement and set up the TV. He walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch. Since it was after dinner, the room became eerily darker. It didn't help that the sky outside had started to turn gray.

Yusuke blinked from his position on the couch, "Is it necessary to turn off all the lights Iori-nii?" His brother settled down next to him and responded, "Yes. This is the best way to watch scary movies."

45 minutes later into the movie, Yusuke was staring at the screen with wide eyes. _Why did I agree to this,_ he thought. _More importantly, _How _did it end up like this?! _He watched as the girl on the movie screen walked towards the bedroom. It was raining outside and lightning flashed through the windows. _What is she doing? Why doesn't she know that her aunt is the killer? And why are all the doors locked? You never know what could be hiding behind a door. Maybe I should go around and open all the doors in this house? _He shook his head. _No, stop it Yusuke! This isn't real. Calm down. _He flinched as a low rumble could be heard outside the mansion. _Great. Just like in the movie. _A loud rumble sounded from the movie screen. As the girl in the story opened the door, the aunt jumped out with a knife. The girl screamed while another clap of thunder cracked through the speakers- at the same time, an ominous sound of thunder clashed and shook the house.

"ARrrraARRRRrhhhh" Yusuke gave a yell and wrapped his arms around his brother. Iori unconsciously responded by wrapping his arms around his younger brother. Both of them stared at the screen, their hearts beating at a fast pace. Another menacing blast of noise thundered through the room while lightning flashed. A soft voice whispered near their ears, "Is the movie almost done?" Chaos ensued as the girl and the aunt began screaming as the aunt tried killing her neice. Both boys screamed. Yusuke brought his legs off the couch, resulting in him sitting in Iori's lap. Iori stood, picking up the red-head with ease and turned around, both of them screeching. From the other side of the red couch, two voices screamed back at them.

5 seconds passed. When the screaming stopped, both in the room and on screen, the weight of the dead silence could be felt while hearts raced. Iori put Yusuke down but the latter continued to keep a tight grip on his brother. "What are you two doing?" he asked of the two figures. A white-haired young adult glared back at him, his arms wrapped around his younger mauve-headed brother, "We just got back home. We just wanted to know if the movie was done!"

"Why did you have to scare us?!" Yusuke shouted at his older brothers.

Louis attempted to loosen the grip that his older brother had on him to no avail. "We didn't mean to. When we came in. Thunder clapped. So when we asked the first few times. You didn't hear us." He stated. He succeeded in loosening Tsubaki's grip and wandered to the couch and sat down. Iori managed to follow suit by pulling apart Yusuke's arms around him and plopped down beside Louis. Yusuke reclaimed his spot beside Iori. Tsubaki joined them and sat beside Louis.

"Let's finish this movie." Louis said while staring at the screen. "Then I want to watch another one."

Iori nodded, "Yeah, we planned to stay up and watch scary movies all night."

_When did WE_ _agree to this? _Yusuke thought furiously. Tsubaki glanced around at him.

"Is Yusuke too scared?" he asked slyly.

"No!" Yusuke exclaimed indignantly. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"You jumped into Iori's lap" teased Tsubaki.

"You were holding onto Louis as if your life depended on it!" Yusuke shot back at him.

"Well if you're too scared Yusuke-kun. You can go back upstairs. Alone." Louis bluntly voiced.

Yusuke paled. The thought of him having to go upstairs by himself made him uneasy. "W-well, d-don't be stupid. I have to finish this movie." He declared.

The four brothers continued to watch the movie. By the time the credits rolled around, Yusuke ended up in Iori's lap again. Tsubaki jumped up.

"Let's watch another one!" He announced. "I don't think any of us have seen this one." He held up a DVD box with a picture of contorted dolls on the cover.

Louis clapped his hands. "Yes. I heard that one. Was good. It's supposed to be. Really really scary."

Yusuke inwardly groaned. He wanted nothing more than run upstairs and snuggle into his blanket. But he'd never hear the end of it from his brothers if he did. And they would make sure to exaggerate everything to Ema. After Tsubaki set the movie up, he and Louis changed into their pajamas and came back down to join the other two. They settled in and played the movie. Yusuke glanced outside the window. The thunder had subsided. The occasional low rumble could be heard along with a few flashes of lightning here and there.

30 minutes had passed. Iori sighed. Did his younger brother wish to cut off his circulation? Yusuke had a death grip on him and was sitting in his lap again while peering at the screen. The silver-haired member of the family glanced to his right and was met with a surprise: Tsubaki and Louis were staring open-mouthed at the screen while the former had his arms wrapped around his younger brother. Louis was gripping his older brother's arms. Tsubaki was shaking as they all watched the dolls come to life and continue to take over the lives of the humans.

Just as dolls were starting their revolution, a massive clap of thunder resonated and the characters on screen began to scream as they became buried alive by dolls. Simultaneously the four brothers began to screech- Iori and Louis stood up, pulling along Yusuke and Tsubaki. The screen went blank, a gray screen could be seen as the TV powered down, and the lights from the neighboring houses were seen no more- the brothers continuing to yell as if they were being possessed. After what seemed to be an eternity, the boys stood still, panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

Louis broke the silence, "I guess the power went out. I guess it's time for bed." He started to move but found that he couldn't due to his older brother holding onto him. He sighed, "Tsubaki-nii-san. You can let go of me now."

Tsubaki's eyes widened, "Louis, you don't plan to go up by yourself do you?"

"How else will I be getting up there?" Louis responded with a puzzled look.

"Well, I should come with you. You never know if something could attack you on the way." His older brother declared boldly.

The 21 year old glanced up at his older brother, "I am perfectly capable of going up and down the stairs by myself you know." Tsubaki glared down at Louis.

"I'll keep you warm. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Tsubaki shot back at him.

"It's summer."

"It's okay Louis. I'll protect you."

Louis glared back at him, "Tsubaki-nii-san I'm not a baby you know. It's the stairs. Which I go up and down every day."

Yusuke snickered, "You're just scared to sleep by yourself." He said to Tsubaki.

The purple-eyed male glared at his younger brother in the dark, "Oh yeah? And what about you? Why don't you try going up the stairs and down the hallways without Iori having to carry you?"

Yusuke's heart began to beat as the thought of him spending the night alone went through his mind. "Well, m-maybe we should all sleep down here." He said embarrassingly.

Surprisingly, the other three agreed. "Well then!" Tsubaki grinned excitedly. "Let's go get our blankets and pillows. Come on Louis!" He dragged his younger brother with him up the stairs. Louis sighed audibly as he let himself be pulled. Yusuke followed while pulling Iori.

As Louis and Tsubaki walked toward Tsubaki's room, they heard a squeaking noise. The noise was coming out of Ema's room. The two brothers glanced at each other. Louis made a move to walk towards her room but Tsubaki pulled him back.

"Louis no! It could be dangerous!"

Louis stared at his older brother, "Tsubaki-nii-san there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a 16 year old girl's room." He walked towards his step-sister's door and pushed it open.

A gray streak flew past his head. Tsubaki shrieked and yelled as Juli, Ema's pet squirrel landed on his head. Louis came over to his brother and began to pet Juli.

"Aw Juli. Did Chi-chan forget you?"

"YES. I'm trying to protect her but here she went and forgot about me!" The squirrel folded his arms.

Tsubaki stared at both the squirrel and his younger brother, confused. _Are they. . talking to each other . . .?_

15 minutes later they gathered again in the middle of the living room. They moved the table out of the way so that they could all sleep with enough room on the floor.

They had each brought down their sleeping bags and pillows and had set them up side by side in front of the couches. Louis sighed out loud as his older brother pushed his sleeping bag right next to him. Iori glared at his younger brother while the latter was doing the same thing as Tsubaki and placing his bag as close to Iori as possible.

The four of them settled into their pillows. Juli was already asleep beside Louis's head. Louis was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a tapping noise outside the window. Yusuke glanced at the window again.

"Maybe it's a bird?" He asked his older brothers hopefully.

Iori rolled his eyes, "It's probably the wind or something. Go to sleep."

Tsubaki smiled mischievously, "Maybe the dolls are coming to get us."

Yusuke stiffened. He inched closer to Iori. The 18 year old sighed.

Nothing prepared them for the next commotion: The TV turned back on. The scene on the screen continued showing the dolls screeching like banshees as they devoured the human beings, the human beings wailing, knowing that their lives were about to end. Yusuke wailed like a pelican as he rolled over and wrapped his legs around his older brother for the umpteenth time that night. Iori meanwhile had grabbed Louis's shirt and held onto it as if it was the only object left to hold on this Earth while screaming. Tsubaki pounced on Louis and felt his brother grab a hold of his torso as they too hollered. Juli was squealing while running back and forth across the floor. 10 seconds of them passed. Their screams subsided as they realized what had happened. They had forgotten to turn off the TV when the power went out.

Juli bounced on top of the table and turned the TV off. Silence followed. All four brothers sat still as their hearts pounded against their chests. They could still hear the echoes of their former screams in their ears. Their eyes resembled someone who had witnessed a murder. The only noise that could be heard was the pitter-patter of the rain from outside. The brothers simultaneously fell back against their pillows, each tightening their hold on one another. The clock read "2:00 A.M." One by one they drifted off to sleep, still in the same positions.

The next morning around 10:00 A.M., the rest of the family trekked into the room. They snickered as they took in the scene of the living room. Kaname pulled out Ema's camera and proceeded to click away. Azusa growled. Natsume asked what was wrong.

"It seems I have to have a little talk with Louis about this." He avowed crossly.

The four brothers on the floor continued to sleep soundly; unaware of what was going on around them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and please send reviews/PM's if you wish to (my inbox shall be waiting. It's hungry. So please feed it.)


End file.
